1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for detecting a color object in an image.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Methods of detecting an object in a digital image are used in various fields of applications, such as an intelligent transportation system (ITS), a surveillance camera, and interactions between an object to be detected and a computer. Also, the method of detecting an object in an image may be utilized for an interaction technique using a recognized object.
Meanwhile, an image processing algorithm for detecting an object in an image by using colors mainly uses feature information that is represented by three-dimensional color information of R(red), G(green), and B(blue). The main reason color information is used is that color information provides more information than a gray image or binary image, and enables easy extraction of data and fast image processing.